I Can Wait Forever, Ep4
by xJoickLovex
Summary: Joick/Jick  Jonascest


"Nicholas!" I heard Mom yell. I groaned, opening my eyes, being blinded by the light seeping in my window.

"Yeah!" I called back, letting her know I was awake. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. I looked around at the filled boxes, and sighed. I dressed slowly, and headed downstairs, into the kitchen where my mom was.

"Hey baby." Mom kissed the top of my head, and I smiled. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be," I sighed, not wanting to go.

"It'll be the best for us."

"We're here!" My mom crawled out of the car, and smiled broadly.

"Lovely." I heard my sister groan, and start to carry her bags up to the door.

"Can we pick our rooms?" I asked mom, who nodded, not really paying attention to me.

Selena ran upstairs, yelling how she wanted the biggest closet. I groaned, and I could tell she sensed my bad mood. She looked at me expectantly, knowing I'd automatically tell her what was wrong. "I wish we didn't have to move."

"Aw, I'm sorry bud. It's not your fault, I hope you know that." I looked at her, and smiled as I pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you Sel. I love you."

"I love you too." She winked at me, and headed off to unpack in her room.

Hours later, I finished unpacking my stuff and sat down at the computer. I logged on to my MSN and found I had a new request.

Nightskylovex3 – I see you've finished unpacking.

I felt my body stiffen, and chills run down my spine.

NickJ92 - Who are you?

Nightskylovex3 – Look out your window, lol.

I looked to my left and there was a girl at her window, giggling. I got up and opened mine. "Well thanks for that!"

"Ha, no problem. I got your MSN from your sister. I'm not a creeper." She winked at me, and I laughed a little. "I'm Demi."

"Pretty name." I smiled sweetly at her, and laughed. "Well, do you want to come over?" She nodded, and I watched as she disappeared from her window.

She was soon up in my room, and she smiled once again. "Hey."

"Hey." Her eyes darted around my room, from my guitars to my video games.

"Nice room."

"Yeah. So, I heard you got to meet my devil of a sister."

"Yeah. But, she had to unpack, so I thought I'd get to know you as well." She brushed her hand over my arm, and I think I caught a little bit of suggestive flirting in her eyes.

"Awesome. So, want to tell me about yourself?" I asked, lying down on my bed, propping my leg up against the wall.

"Well, I'm 16, love to act and sing, I'm bisexual…" My eyebrows lifted when she said that… "And I love making friends. What about you?" She asked, patting my leg.

"I will be 16, in about a week, um, I love to sing, I play guitar, the piano, and I'm pretty good on drums. I'm competitive when it comes to sports, I'm very focused, and I think I'm pretty easy to get along with." I smiled, watching how her hair fell in curls around her breasts.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" She asked.

"Shoot."

"Are you straight?"

"As a circle." I laughed. "I'm kidding. I'm totally straight."

"Okay, I'm going to come clean. My brother thinks you're hot." She bit her lip, now in a serious attitude.

"Umm…"

"Would you meet him?" She looked at me, her eyes shining. "Please?"

"Sure, but—"

"Can I use your phone?" I sighed, and then nodded. I laid down so I could get my phone out of my pocket, noticing her eyes travel to the bulge in my pants, where I had to shift to get my phone out of my tight pants. I handed it to her, listening to her phone conversation. She soon hung up, and I smiled. She must be really close to her brother. "He's really excited." I smiled; not wanting her to know how awkward this is for me.

"You know," I said, sitting up. "You're really pretty." I whispered, and she smiled, biting her lip.

"I think you're cute." She breathed, making her eyes meet mine. Just then, the door swung open, and I scooted back away from her. Demi stood up, and grabbed his hand, bringing him over. "Joe, this is Nick, Nick, this is Joe."

Ep.2

Joe doesn't look like the type to be gay. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying there's a type…anyway, Joe shook my hand, smiled at me and sat down, like I didn't matter to him that way at all.

"Hey, Joe." I said, smiling friendly.

"Hey." Joe stared at me intently, not taking his eyes off me. "Demi, mom wants you home. You got a call, or something."

"You just don't want me here, around Nick." She laughed, and once she was behind Joe, she blew me a kiss goodbye. I smiled at her, sending her a little wink also.

"No, I'm serious." Joe persisted, making Demi roll her eyes.

"I'll see you later Nick."

"Bye, Demi." Joe and I sat in complete silence for a moment, and I sighed. "So, Joe…"

"So, I bet she's already told you that I'm gay." Joe laughed, and picked at some cds in a box.

"Yeah." I admitted, not knowing what else to say to him.

"Does that freak you out?"

"Not at all." I smiled, watching him.

"So, you're not much of a talker, huh?" Joe asked, looking at the back of a Metalica(sp) cd that has never been opened.

"No, not really." I replied, lying back completely on the bed. I looked up at my ceiling, and crossed my arms. When I looked back at Joe, I noticed him staring at my bulged muscles. Heh.

"You don't really seem like you want me here…you know, I can leave, and maybe see you some other time? Maybe when you're flirting with my sister." He spoke harshly, setting me off kilter. Whoa.

"Uh, no. I don't mind you being here. At all. I think you and I could become friends."

"Well, you're not making too much of an effort."

"I don't until I'm comfortable around someone."

"Oh. So I guess I'll just have to make you comfortable around me, huh?" Joe asked, winking at me. Oh, God. He's flirting with me.

"So…want to watch a movie?" I said, jumping out of that awkward situation.

"Sure…" I heard Joe mumble, and he sat on the bed as I got up and started digging through the boxes of movies and cds.

"You're so goddamn hot." I heard a whisper from behind me, and I froze.

"What?" I asked, not believing that's what I heard.

"You're so goddamn hot." He said louder, and I cleared my throat. Awkward.

I found what I was looking for, and I inserted the dvd into the player, and sat back down on the bed.

"Did that make you uncomfortable? I guess I'm not doing so well, huh?"

"Umm, no, it's just a compliment I guess." I cleared my throat awkwardly, feeling my cheeks turn red.

"Are you blushing?" I heard a smile in Joe's voice. I shook my head quickly, and pressed 'play' on the movie.

Soon enough the movie ended, and we were just lying on my bed.

"So, Nick, are we friends?"

"Yeah…if you want to be." Joe nodded, and we lied in silence for a bit longer. "Joe, can I ask you something personal?" He nodded again, so I kept on talking. "How did you know you were gay?

"When I felt I was more attracted to males than females." He laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously. But you know what I mean." I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"I had a girlfriend at the time who I thought was amazing, and there could never be anyone better, but then I met my first boyfriend, who turned the world upside down for me. He was amazing, but he broke my heart, so I'm single for now."

"Oh." I said, and there the silence crept up on us again. "So, what does it feel like to kiss a guy?"

"The same as it does to kiss a girl."

"Oh." I said again, still wondering.

"I can show you, if you want…" He trailed off, getting closer.

Ep.3

"Uhh…" I stammered, watching Joe pucker his lips and close his eyes. I freaked, and rolled off the bed, smacking my body against the floor. "You know, that's quite alright."

"Oh…okay." Joe sat back up, and I bit my lip awkwardly. I felt my skin growing hot, and I knew it wasn't from the air. I opened up my window, and pulled my shirt off.

"Man, it's hot in here."

"Yeah…it is hot." I heard Joe say, and I turned to watch him remove his shirt. I watched him, and I noticed he had his nipple pierced.

"Ouch." I whispered, raising my eyebrows.

Joe looked down, and chuckled. "Thirteen, drunk and experimenting. Didn't feel a thing because I was passed out."

I laughed also, and looked at it. "Does it get uncomfortable?"

Joe smirked a bit, I noticed that also he was trying to hide it, and looked at me staring at it. "Not when it's being licked."

My jaw dropped, and I heard Joe burst out laughing.

"Kidding!" He exclaimed and then calmed down a little to think. "Actually, no."

I couldn't help but laugh, and then I sighed. I was still sweating.

"We have a pool out back…want to take a swim?"

"Sure!" Joe said almost too excitedly, and I rolled my eyes.

"You can borrow trunks." I said, and got up, walking over to the dresser. I hauled out my only pair of trunks, and groaned. "Well, I'll give you these, and I'll find something to wear." I searched for a few minutes, deciding on white basketball shorts. "You can change here, and I'll take the bathroom." I said, and then went into the bathroom.

-Joe's POV-

As soon as Nick left I quickly changed and tiptoed into the hall. The bathroom door was open a crack, and I peered in. Oh my Jesus. Nick was nude, wiping the sweat off his smoking body with a washcloth. He started at his neck, and over his chest, squeezing water so it dribbled down his six-pack. I inhaled slowly and felt the trunks go tight. I smiled and licked my lips. That, will be mine. My eyes lowered and my jaw dropped as Nick turned so he was facing me. My legs started to tingle and I bit my lip thinking, 'Damn!' When he turned away. I watched him slide the shorts on without underwear and head towards the door. I ran quietly to the stairs so it looked like we had finished at the same time.

"Are you ready?" Nick smiled, and we went outside to the pool.

-Nick's POV-

I jumped in as soon as we got outside, and Joe chose to ease his way in. I sighed, and stood up in the water, and smoothed my hair back.

-Joe's POV-

Nick stood up and I almost lost control. His hair fell in his face and he licked his lips slowly while looking at me. I looked down and bit my lip again. The shorts stuck to him perfectly, framing his package. I smiled thinking this couldn't be any better.

Ep.4

I laid in bed that night, fighting the urge to stalk Nick through his window. Our windows were close beside each other, and knew he was sleeping nude. It was too hot to not sleep naked. I crawled out of bed, and opened my curtains, finding him sitting on his bed with a computer on his lap. I watched him for a second, where he was searching something on Google. I continued to watch, as he plugged headphones into the bottom of the laptop. He was so beautiful. He smoothed his curls out of his eyes, and got up to lock his door. What was he doing? I watched him sit on his bed again, and then get up again. He opened up his closet, and dug in there until he found a box. He opened it, then I realized exactly what it was. Lube. I laughed, closing my curtains so he wouldn't notice if I was watching or not. I did feel like a creeper, but I didn't care. He was hot, what did it matter?

He clicked on a link, and a black and red website came up. I knew what it was…since I went to that site many times myself. It was a porn site…but not just any porn site though…it was a gay one.

My eyes widened, and I watched as he browsed through the videos. He clicked on one, and I watched it blow up. Soon two guys popped up on the screen, and I watched Nick's eyes widen. He watched for a minute, then I seen his boxers inflate. So hot.

He leaned back against his pillows, and stretched his legs out in front of him. He adjusted his laptop, as his hand slid into his boxers. My jaw dropped, watching him. He got off to gay porn? He took the tube of lube from beside him, and squirted a significant amount onto his fingers. He stuck it back inside and leaned his head back with pleasure. He bit his lip, the guys on the screen going at it rougher. I felt myself get hard in my shorts, and I couldn't believe Nick was jerking it. Wow. So hot. Unbelievably hot. He started moving his hand faster, arching his back watching the screen. Imagine if he knew I was watching him? Jesus, I'd be horrified.

I watched the men on the screen switch positions, where one of them bent down to engulf the other guy's dick into his mouth. Nick's jaw dropped, watching. He then slowed his hand, pulling his dick out just enough so the head was visible. I could tell that he was uncut, something I had a liking for. I watched him stroke the head, and then rubbed his balls with his other hand. God Nick, if you even knew how much I was enjoying this.

Just then, I watched as Nick came, semen bubbling from his dickhead onto his stomach. Damn, Nick. He kept ejaculating, until his stomach had dribbles all over. Once he calmed down, he laid there, his hands and stomach covered with semen. I wish I could lick it all off, that's how bad I wanted it.

Nick pushed the laptop off of his lap, and swirled his finger tip around in his cum. Is he torturing me? He lifted his finger, and brought it to his mouth, licking it. Nick, you dirty, dirty fucker. It was only then did I realize I was sweating. I continued watching him though, until he went to bed. He listened to his iPod, and when he rolled over, I seen that his eyes were watery. Why was he crying? I watched intently, as his body was taken over by gigantic sobs. I bit my lip, wanting to go over there and hold him tightly until he smiled…but I knew I couldn't do that.

Ep.5

I woke up the next morning, wondering what could possibly be making Nick cry at night. I got into the shower, and got dressed, unable to get him from my mind. I looked out my window, hoping to see Nick. I got my wish, seeing him getting ready for school. He stood in front of his mirror in his tighty-whities. He was so adorable, and he's everything I could want in a boyfriend, I could tell you that right now. I haven't known him long, but I know he's what I need.

I watched him touch something on his leg, but I couldn't tell what it was. He stroked it lightly, then touched something


End file.
